diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanato Sakamaki
|english = Corey Hartzog}} Kanato Sakamaki (逆巻 カナト Sakamaki Kanato) is the fourth son of the Sakamaki household. Kanato, along with Laito and Ayato, the triplets are the sons of Cordelia, and Karlheinz, the Vampire King. Appearance Kanato is a rather short, thin figure with a noticeably younger look about him than his brothers, thus causing him to stand out as more childlike in appearance. He has light purple hair, which he inherited from Cordelia, with matching eyes, and dark undertones beneath them, most likely due to lack of sleep. Kanato is almost never seen without his beloved Teddy wrapped safely in his arms. In Haunted Dark Bridal, he usually wears a black hoodie vest with a long-sleeved white shirt and red ribbon underneath. The vest's straps extend to his upper arms. He wears this attire with black shorts and red pants bearing a checkered pattern that reach above his knees. In MORE,BLOOD, he wears a beige sweater with a black, polka-dotted dress shirt underneath and an un-clipped red bow tie. He will occasionally don glasses. His school uniform consists of the black school jacket over a maroon-colored vest with a red, string tie and a white undershirt with a ruffled Victorian collar, which are worn with black pants. He also wears short black knee-socks and brown dress shoes. History Kanato was born the middle child of Cordelia, and raised alongside his two brothers, Ayato and Laito. Unlike Ayato, he and Laito were given more freedom, yet the former did not recieve enough attention from his mother that a boy his age required. Cordelia, who referred to him as her "Little Songbird", often called for him to sing to her, which he happily inclined to. Despite the neglect he often faced from her, he loved her even so, and was taken aback by her death, which happened unbeknownst to him. Personality Kanato's disturbed, child-like personality is due to the fact that he and his brothers weren't raised properly as children. He developed a sense of possession towards Cordelia, believing that no one could have her but him; after finding her bloodied corpse in the rose bushes (upon being pushed from the balcony by Laito), he made sure to burn what was left of her and contained her ashes inside of Teddy. Around others, Kanato may appear polite and rather soft-spoken, but is in fact quite mentally unstable, and shows signs of psychotic behavior when angered. He is shown to be moved to tears easily, and adores sweets. Perhaps his most prominent trait is his attachment to his precious teddy bear, Teddy, whom he is always depicted holding and will become enraged if a person takes, let alone touches or speaks "familiarly" to him. This is first shown when he snaps at Yui for referring to Teddy as if she "knows him". He does, however, appear to have a genuinely gentle side to him, and will occasionally show concern for Yui, particularly when the brothers attempt to revive her in the final episode. Relationships Cordelia Since he was a child, he was frequently ignored by his mother and spent much of his time by himself because of this. During his childhood, Cordelia mainly used him for her entertainment, in order for her "Little Songbird" to sing to her. This had little effect on him, however. Upon discovering her body in the rose bushes, he was saddened by her cold, lonely state and set her alit, keeping her ashes to himself; at last he was satisfied that his mother was finally his and his alone. Richter Kanato knew about the relationship between Richter and his mother, Cordelia, and disapproved of Richter because of the deep connection that Kanato had with his mother. Other than this, the two scarcely interact. Ayato Ayato and Kanato, though they supposedly "detest the mere presence" of one another, actually have a somewhat brotherly relationship. This relationship is shown during the countless times Ayato steals Kanato's Teddy just to have fun with him. Their bond is first demonstrated in a flashback, in which Ayato volunteers to catch more bats for him when the original ones escaped. Laito Kanato is triplets with Laito and Ayato, but Laito and Kanato share a slightly more strained relationship than Ayato and Kanato. Laito uses the fact that he is the eldest triplet to tease Kanato, and the latter has once threatened to cut Laito's body to pieces. Despite this, though, their relationship seems fairly close, and they appear to share similar agreements, in which they simultaneously offer to "befriend" Yui at her arrival. Abilities Teleportation Along with Laito, he appears to be capable of appearing from nowhere in an instant. Fire Manipulation He is shown to have control over fire. Flying On the night of a full moon, vampires possess the ability to fly. Soul Transfer Summons the soul of sex maniac from hell into "Teddy" with the incantation, "Dico questo Bazu ma abita nell’anima della magia". Trivia *When he was a child, Kanato always sung Scarborough Fair to Cordelia. *He hates eating spicy food. *His recent interest is making a glasses accessory. *He is right-handed like his twin brother Laito. Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD Visual Fan Book *His foot size is 25cm. *He is the only triplet with purple hair similar to Cordelia's. He takes pride in this and is slightly narcissistic because of it. *His favorite dessert is pudding. * He is mentioned to be something of a necrophile. * He likes sweet foods. And hates coffee as states that it is bitter. * When he was small, his mother used to have sexual intercourses with several men infront of him. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Male Category:Japanese